


Do It For Me

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Corset-Wearing Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Manipulative Dean Winchester, Panties, Sam Winchester has a small cock, Shaving, Supernatural Kink Meme, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes Sam wishes Dean didn't hit puberty duringThe Crying Game.





	Do It For Me

**Author's Note:**

>   
_This fic is a response to a prompt on the [Supernatural Kink Meme](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/150541.html?thread=46706189#t46706189) which read: "I have a special love for short fills and I hope the prompt will encourage fills from people who might not have the time for a big fic. So, I’m asking for short fills of the kinkiest, filthiest things you can think of, so long as it is underage and fits within one comment. Any pairings, any kinks. One paragraph long or fill up the comment and I will love it."_   


"C'mon, please... You love me, don't you? Do it for me."  
  
Sometimes Sam wishes Dean didn't hit puberty during _The Crying Game_.  
  
It starts with frilly underwear, lacy boy shorts and see-through mesh panties. Sam doesn't mind that so much, as long as he doesn't have to wear them to school.  
  
Then it's shaving his legs and groin. The first time is kind of exciting, until the stubble shows up and the itching is excruciating. Even worse, John notices, and he has to lie and say he's joined the swim team, which is super-embarrassing. Dean points out then that he'd better keep shaving himself so John doesn't realize he was lying, which kind of sucks. But Dean spends the nights stroking his bare skin and telling him how sexy he looks, so it's okay.  
  
After that, Dean briefly dates a girl who loves Ru Paul's Drag Race. She shows him how queens "tuck" properly. He can't ditch her fast enough after that so he can come home and try it out on Sam, staring in fascination as he gently manipulates each of Sam's testicles up into their tubes until only Sam's cock is visible.  
  
Sam hates it. It's uncomfortable and weird. But Dean loves the way it looks. More importantly, it keeps Dean from going on any more dates with the girl, so Sam lets him tape his balls away and fuck him like a bitch whenever he feels like it.  
  
That's also the first night he calls Sam's dick a clit. Sam's not sure how he feels about that – it sounds dirty, which makes him tingle, but it also makes him feel a little humiliated. His dick is still small and developing; it's not his fault he's below average. Dean says he's only teasing, and it's a term of endearment. And then he says it won't happen again. But it does.  
  
But now John is gone for a long hunt during spring break, and Sam's not sure how he got here, bent over in front of a mirror as Dean fucks into him from behind. He doesn't know the person in the mirror anymore.  
  
The girl-boy in the mirror is smooth-skinned and sweet, balls tucked out of sight and cock tucked into a sheath of a realistic-looking wearable fake vagina that Dean dug up in some porn shop somewhere. Dean is behind him, fucking into the sheath and rubbing their cocks together through it as he fingers Sam's "clit" – the sheath leaves the head of Sam's cock exposed where the clitoris should be. Dean's dressed him in lacy crotchless panties and a garter belt, with a corset pushing up his chest into tiny little a-cups, his nipples stiff and at attention.  
  
He looks like a slut, like a little girl whore, the same things that Dean is calling him as he pounds his pussy, furiously rubbing at Sam's tiny clit until he is gasping and fucking himself back onto Dean's cock.  
  
Sam should – he should say something, some kind of protest, tell Dean, but then –  
  
"Sammy, you feel so fucking good around me," Dean says, one hand working Sam's clit while the other pinches at his nipples. "I love you like this, so pretty, my best girl, my precious little slut. Never gonna leave you, the way you do this for me, you're the perfect girl for me." And Dean is coming, and so is Sam, bucking back into Dean with a groan that's somehow softer and breathier than his usual voice, and that makes Dean come even harder.  
  
Sam should really say something…  
  
…but he won't.  
  
Fucked out and fucked up, Sam wonders if there'll be anything left of the boy he was by the next time Dean has to register him at a new school.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos lead to more kink fills! Prompts reopen at the [SPNkink_meme](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) at the beginning of the month, so stop by, read the rules, and leave some! Or go crazy and try your hand at filling one yourself!


End file.
